Is this really Happening?
by Oxymoronic Founder
Summary: Kiba simply dropped by to tell his crush his feelings, that's it. He wasn't expecting to have to pick up the pieces of his crushes break up or for the other half of the broken relationship to come back. So what does he do? R&R plz
1. Somebody to Love

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, Oyasumi whenever ur reading this

Rayn: You have temporal problems

Founder: No that's Polandra

Kiba: Isn't she a c-c-ca-at-t-t-t

Founder: O.o Where did you come from?!

Kiba: Over there *points at show*

Founder: But you're **part** of the show! How did you get here?!

Kiba: Uh, aren't you the one who came up with the pocket realm theory?

Founder: Yes, but I didn't bring your world to life... yet *Winks at Kiba*

Kiba: **I** may be part of the show, but **he** doesn't own me or my friends!!!! But I _own_ Naruto *snicker*

Founder: You're right I don't OWN you, but I can still PWN YOU!! *chases Kiba with a katana*

* * *

'_Thoughts' Subtle Emphasis_

"Speech" **Strong Emphasis**

It was midnight, the moon was full and the sky was cloudless. The air was still and everything was silent. Well almost everything. In his small apartment the blond ADHD ninja of Konoha was balling his eyes out, questioning "Why? Why did she do it? She was supposed to love me; she said she did. So why did she leave me?"

Naruto's lonesomeness was abruptly ended by a knock on the door. He just ignored it though. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now and so he thought that if he ignored it, whoever **it** was would just assume that he wasn't home or asleep and leave. This was obviously not the case when they knocked again; but this time a voice came with it. "Fox-Face! Oi Foxy-Face, come on, open the door. I want to talk to you!" it was Kiba. He must have come to rub in the break up that Naruto just went through, the desertion. He decided to get up. He was going to open the door and yell at Kiba to go away and not to come back. It was after all, his fault that this happened, wasn't it?

'_It has to be!'_ Thought Naruto '_he was always around whenever I was with her.'_ Naruto walked to the door ready to scream at the dog-nin but Kiba spoke again. "Look Naruto, I need to talk to you about something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I never came up to you because every time I tried you were with Sakura and I thought that I shouldn't. But I can't take it anymore! So please can you let me in?"

'_Wait, he __**couldn't**__ tell me something __**because **__I was with Sakura? Wasn't he supposed to be the source of my problems?'_ Naruto decided that he should probably hear what the dog-nin had to say. After all, he had promised to be less hot-headed when Sakura finally agreed to go out with him. And even if she did just rip his heart out, he liked how others treated him better for listening and thinking before acting. Naruto reached for the door knob hesitantly. He was still a little unsure if Kiba was just saying thing so he would lower his guard, or truly if he truly had something to talk about.

When the door was finally opened, Kiba let out a sigh of relief and tried to gather himself for what he was about to do. But Naruto stood there, his eyes red and streaks down his face. "Naruto what's wrong?" Kiba asked, but it obviously wasn't the best thing to say because as soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto just glared at him and said.

"As if you don't know" his voice laced with anger.

"Actually I don't" Kiba replied scratching the back of his head. '_Uh oh, bad foot to start off on, let's defuse this so I can talk to him.' _"What happened?"Kiba asked.

"**SAKURA LEFT ME YOU ASSHOLE!!**" Naruto shouted; he felt more tears welling up.

"So that's why she was kissing..." Kiba trailed off, he realized that it wouldn't be the best thing to say to the blond. Unfortunately Naruto heard this and jumped back on his 'Kiba's guilty' band wagon.

"KISSING! WHO?! **YOU** MAYBE!"

"M-Me?" Kiba stuttered "Why would I want to kiss a girl?!" Kiba was now shocked. He didn't like Sakura, in fact she scared him, a lot. Plus she was too bitchy and pathetic for him to pay attention to, well until he saw her and Naruto making out; THEN he paid attention. After all, she was with Naruto everywhere after that, and where Naruto went so did Kiba, but Naruto didn't know why. And somehow the reason got mixed up and turned into 'You stole my girlfriend!'

Naruto paused at this reaction. Kiba didn't seem to have picked up on his own slip up until he saw Naruto's face. "Did you just say 'Why would I want to kiss a girl'?" Naruto asked. Kiba turned red at this and was about to high-tail it and run but Naruto stopped him. "Kiba why are you here?"

"uh...uhhh... I uhh... I'm kind of... uhh... gay..." He flinched when he finally said it. He was expecting Naruto to yell at him some more and tell that he (Kiba) was disgusting and should go die. What he wasn't expecting was for Naruto to bluntly ask.

"So you didn't cause Sakura to break up with me?" This was a change. Kiba could have sworn Naruto was crying before he arrived and now Naruto was all calm and in control. Well then again Kiba did know that Naruto had put on a mask every day to hide his own sadness, so what was another time hiding it.

"No, I didn't" Kiba was still bracing for Naruto to snap. It was quite funny actually. He was standing on one foot with his knee held high and his arms braced in an 'X' to stop a blow.

"You can calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" Naruto laughed. It actually hurt Kiba to know that Naruto was sad and pretending to laugh. "Come on in, I only bite when Kyuu takes control."

Kiba was a bit nervous about it all. He did know about the Kyuubi, but never heard Naruto refer to it by a nickname before, and he also never heard Naruto joke about it, or think it would be a good thing to joke about period. But never the less, he was being invited into his crushes house and would leap at the opportunity. If anything, he could get Naruto to view him in a positive light and come to like him, but for now that was wishful thinking and would be brushed aside for later. '_Prioritize Kiba, if you do things in the right order, good things will come of this and you may get the guy of your dreams.'_

-

An hour had passed and the two ninja were still talking about, well everything. Life, missions, friends, family (or makeshift family in Naruto's case) and so on, everything was going well until Naruto asked "So Kiba, who do you like?" this was going to go over _swimmingly_, Kiba just knew it.

"Uhh... uhhh... uhhh..." Kiba was a little short on words. '_Crap what, or rather who, should I say!?'_

Naruto giggled at Kiba's reaction. "Awww, it's me" he drew out the last word. When Kiba gave him the 'oh crap!' look (ya know O.O) he explained his reasoning. "Ya kinnda' got all nervous the moment I asked" He explained in a more serious, but still light hearted, tone; it was quite cute actually. He continued when Kiba started to look uncomfortable "So this was what you really wanted to talk to me about huu. Don't worry about it, I find it very flattering." he giggled again, blushing a little this time, quietly adding "_and_ I'm a little curious myself"

"But what about when Sai tried to kiss you, ya yelled out to the world 'I don't swing that way!' now you're curious?" '_Bi-polar much, wait...'_ "Hey wanna explore it with me?" Kiba gleamed at that last part, giving off a large, and very fanged, smile. The shocked look on Naruto's face, apart from being hilarious to look at, showed that he didn't mean his last part to be heard. "Hey if you didn't want me to hear you; then don't say things out loud when you're right beside me. I am a dog-nin for a reason" he continued, pointing at his ears.

"Kuso! I forgot about your ears" he glanced down '_But maybe I'll take you up on your offer later, when I decide if it's the thing for me or not.'_ The two continued to talk or a while longer until they realized it was 1:30 in the morning and decided to turn in. "Hey, if you want to sleep here for the night, I won't mind" Naruto offered.

"Are you sure, I don't want to burden you, or make you uncomfortable"

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for anyway?" In reality Naruto just didn't want to be alone tonight and thought he might be able to investigate his sexuality too. "I'll let you sleep in my bed with me" he taunted grinning innocently.

Kiba just brightened at this and responded very quickly "I'll stay!"

"Good, but don't do anything funny to me while I'm asleep or I'll remove your favourite appendage. But don't worry if you end up swooning me in the morning, that's more innocent" '_And I wouldn't mind the hug either.'_

Kiba fell asleep first by the time they were both ready and in bed and not a few minutes later he started to hug Naruto like a teddy bear. But Naruto was still awake; he was having a much harder time falling asleep as his thoughts were preoccupied with the break up. But the hug really did make him happier and feel wanted. So he snuggled right into it, the warmth was inviting and welcoming and caused him to forget about Sakura, who didn't want him. "At least somebody wants me" he whispered before finally drifting off into his dreams.

* * *

I made this ending like this because I didn't want it to be too convenient or have denial. I wanted acceptance and comfortableness with curiosity.


	2. Wake up Call

Ayo, I'm back and with another update for ya too. The decision was difficult but I finally thought about it and decided that a dream sequence would be best for now.

Sakura: DREAM!!

Founder: Um wrong anime, go back to Card Captors (Guess what I just watched, my brain melted)

Sakura: Oh, uh, woops, gom-AHHHHH!!! *sent flying*

Sakura H: I got bored of her

Founder: So you sent her flying

Sakura: Yep, Sakura Style *Punches air*

Tunande: Uh kid that was MY style you used *Sticks arm to the side*

Founder: *sent flying* I own nothing!

* * *

Everything was black; a blond stood alone in silence and darkness. Wait, there, a light, a voice, a person, a hope. But no, it's fading! "No please don't leave" the blond pleaded "I want you, please don't leave me!" Darkness returned. "Why does everyone leave me? No one wants me anymore."

"Yes they do" came a voice from above.

"No they don't. I was told that I would not be alone by her, but now she's gone" replied the blond. tears were welling up in his eyes. "My best friends wanted to kill me even" he whispered.

Then it was silent. after a short period the blonde was about to give up. But the voice spoke again before he could leave "Am I gone?"

"I don't know, are you?" _'Ok that's rhetorical; I can't even see who's talking'_

"No I'm not, I'm right here" it replied

"But how do I know that?"

"If you think of me, it can't be dark." The darkness started to fade. "If you hear me, I'm near you." The voice got louder. "If you see me, I'm before you." A figure started to appear, but it's face was shaded. "If you feel me, I'm with you" The Figure suddenly embraced Naruto, but he still could make out who it was.

"Loyal to the end, huh?" the blond posed as the figure pulled away, his face still hidden.

"I'm a dog-nin for a reason" he replied pointing at his cheeks.

"Kiba..." was all Naruto needed to say for Kiba's face became visible. Before Naruto had any time to think though, Kiba leaned in and kissed him on the lips...

-

The sun was rising and the day was to begin. Kiba had started to stir. The sun was shining directly on his face. _'Who put the mirror there?'_ he thought _'that isn't a smart idea, could blind someone'._ Actually it was a smart idea in truth. Naruto had trouble getting up in the morning, so he positioned a mirror, with Shikamaru's help of course, to reflect the light from the sunrise directly into his eye to wake him. Then he could also watch the sunrise, it was one of his guilty pleasures. _'uhg, guess I should get up now that I'm awake'._ Opening his eye's, Kiba realized that he wasn't in his room, looking around he racked his brain for answers as to where he was.

"Kiba..." he heard someone say from beside him. Hoping desperately that it wasn`t a dream he looked to his side and saw, there wrapped up in the blankets was the whiskered face of Naruto. He remembered that he was at the blonde's, _after_ he told Naruto about his crush on him.

"Oh ya, that went better than I thought it would" he laughed. When Naruto started to snore Kiba thought to wake the boy. And naturally this entailed some sort of mischievous twist to it. So Kiba leaned down beside Naruto's ear "Come on Blondie, it's time to wake" he whispered into it, licking the shell of it. Nothing. Not even a murmured 'five more minutes'. Now for Plan B. Kiba leaned down again. "OI, RISE AND SHINE FOX-FACE!!!" he yelled. This time it got a reaction at least, but not the one he hoped. This earned him a punch to the face.

When he recovered he saw Naruto, still asleep, with one arm sticking straight up. Damn this boy could sleep. Ok next; Plan C '_Why do people even try plan A and B, they never work'_ Kiba thought as he walked out of the room.

When he returned Naruto was still asleep, arm straight up and Kiba had an instant Ramen bowl in his hand. The next few seconds were like a cat hearing a can being opened. The moment Kiba broke the seal on the instant Ramen, Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped at Kiba. "RAMEN!!!" yelled the blond.

When he landed on top of the Inuzuka and had the ramen in hand, he was rubbed it against his cheek whispering sweet nothings to it. Kiba was blushing furiously at this point; he didn't anticipate the blond to leap at him like that. And after the dream he had that night, he was still hard and the blond wasn't helping by sitting on him. "Uh, Na-na-narut-t-t-to" he said, suppressing a moan. Naruto was still engulfed in his ramen world and started to rock back and forth on the Inuzuka's lap. It was proving to worsen the situation. "Naruto!" this snapped the blond back to reality. He had realized what he was doing and immediately stopped.

"Oops, sorry" he said shyly. "You should realize how I react when it comes to ramen..." he trailed off when he shifted his weight back and sat down on Kiba's 'Little Kiba'. This caused the jinchuuriki's eyes to widen a bit "Uh what did I say last night?" he asked, his tone dropping.

"Not to try anything funny or you would cut **it** off." Kiba said innocently. When Naruto gave him a mischievous smile and an evil eye he continued knowing that the blond was thinking 'I'm going to castrate you' "but that didn't include you tackling me and starting to give me a lap dance!" he shouted.

Naruto stopped "oh,touché"

"Can you get off of me now? It's starting to hurt with you sitting on it"

"You're getting off on this aren't you?" Naruto raised his eye brow and giggled as Kiba blushed furiously. The Kyuubi container was rather enjoying poking fun at the dog boy "Come on let's go get breakfast"

-

The two made their way around the village. It was one of those oddly peaceful days in the village. There was no Snake-nin attacking, no vengeful Uchiha and Naruto wasn't up to his tricks. Jiraiya wasn't peeping even... and as a spirit you'd have thought he would've stopped, but even in death he was still going strong. Apparently he placed some sort of seal in the bath house that would call his spirit there upon his untimely demise; of course he did this during his pre-sannin days, with the aid of Orochimaru that is. Anyways back to the half-couple making their way to breakfast at Ichiraku's. Of course now, due to the blondes incessant buying of ramen there, it was no longer a little bar, but a franchise. One could find Ichiraku's on the other side of town and even in Suna now. Of course this only caused the blond to be even happier, especially when he went to visit Gaara since he would get treated to ramen there too.

Kiba and Naruto kept to small talk. Always avoiding the previous night, they both knew that neither would be comfortable about it for a while. And Kiba was determined as ever to get Naruto to forget about what Sakura had done. Right now he was also trying to just be a good friend so he could work his way up the social ladder into Naruto's love life.

Naruto was also warming up to the dog-nin. The previous night had been hard on him and Kiba helped him through it. And even though it took himself coaxing himself to do it, he let the dog boy stay. He truly was a bit curious about other sexualities, but there was something in his way of Kiba. They were more of rivals before and now, out of the blue, the brunet _liked_ him. Also Kiba had the same love of pranks as Naruto, and a prank was another possibility. Ok so he really had a mistrust directed at Kiba, which was supported by his own personal mistrust of people in general. But a small voice at the back of his head told him to pursue this. And since the Kyuubi wasn't getting worked up, something that he noticed to happen when something fishy was happening, he went along with it. _'Well as they say 'it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all', even thought the fall out sucks' _he thought _'so cliché. Wait there was one thing that we never got to discuss last night, maybe we can now?'_

"So Kiba, what about me do you like exactly" Naruto bluntly asked. When he didn't get a response he realized that it probably the best thing to ask. "Oh, sorry, if you're not comfortable talking about it yet you don't have too..."

"No, it's a valid question." Kiba reassured "And I shouldn't be uncomfortable about it. I want to be proud to say that I like you." he paused; this wasn't something that happened everyday to him. "But unfortunately, I'm not there yet, so ya, can we not talk about it. Oh and don't tell anybody I'm gay. I don't want my mother to find out." By now Kiba had a look of fear in his eyes.

Was his mother really that scary? Actually considering Kiba doesn't have a dad around, and the fact that in all Naruto's time in the Hokage's records, thanks to his authorization from being related to the forth, he never once saw the name of any Inuzuka in an obituary, the mother must have been **that** scary. And just so ya know, the reason for looking at these lists was to get to know the villages past better, all in preparation to become Hokage.

* * *

Ok, I'm having mood swings as I'm writing this so don't mind the spontaneous~ness. I write, wait, read over, wait, write, rinse and repeat over the coarse of a few days/weeks.


	3. So What

Chapter Three, This was a tough one, I wrote part of chapter 4 as this one then I realized that this one was need first. So Enjoy! :D Ok this chapter might not be so rated T, I'm not sure where they draw the line, so warn me if I overdid it. Oh there will be an OC in this chapter, he'll pop up periodically. Oh and the dashes ( - ) are little time jumps.

Naruto – Why has everyone else but me been in these conversations?

Founder – Cuz you're never around that's why

Naruto – But this is a story about ME!!

Founder – So

Naruto – Give me some credit, it has my name in the show title

Founder – thanks for pointing that out Mr. Obvious, now go away n stop rubbing in that I own nothing

Naruto – just a sec actually *reads ahead* OHHH I Get in oomph!!! *gets smothered*

Founder – DON'T REVEAL THE GROPEAGE!!! O.O oops... well enjoy anyway

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that first night. Kiba was happier than even. He was with Naruto all the time and the blond didn't seem to care that the brunet liked him. In fact he seemed to be encouraging it. It was small things that were saying it though, as to not be that obvious. Hell the blond might not even know he was doing it, seeing as how a lot of things people do are subconscious when it comes to desires (according to Freud). Things like swaying his hips alluringly when walking in front of the brunet, even while distracted by someone else. Or whenever the two would talk, Naruto would constantly bring the conversation to something vaguely related to relationships or sex, or not so vaguely on occasion.Sometimes Kiba would even find Naruto checking _him_ out. Of course when he would confront the jinchuuriki about it, the blond would deny everything, but the blush never lies. This time though, Kiba wasn't going to let the blond kitsune get away. So on their way to get a mission he brought it up when he caught him doing it again.

"Are you checking out my ass?" Kiba asked "That's what, the umpteenth time this week"

"I WAS NOT STARING AT YOUR ASS!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, ok" Kiba waved his hand over his shoulder as if he didn't believe the blond, which he didn't "If you say so." He started to walk away and swayed his hips, in the most alluring way he could muster, as he did. When he was sure Naruto was in a daze with his ass again he spoke to catch him off guard "But I wouldn't blame you if you were. I **do** have a nice ass. Nice and firm and sculpted, but soft and supple as well" by now he was feeling himself up. He must have been enjoying this as much as, maybe even more than, Naruto was.

"No kidding" Naruto drooled. He was so mesmerized by it that he didn't even realize he spoke in place of thinking.

"Well than why don't you come over here and feel it?" Kiba slapped his ass for effect. He was biting his lip, hoping that his, hopefully, soon to be boyfriend would take the bait. And he did. The kitsune started to stumble forward with his arms out, hand grasping at the air ready to take in the buttocks awaiting them. Eventually they found their targets and all Kiba could do was stifle a moan as he felt a jolt run throughout his body just from the touch. Naruto had started to move his hands around in circles giving a light squeeze here and there. A loud moan escaped Kiba when the blond gave a harder squeeze to both cheeks. Unfortunately though, this snapped Naruto out of his daze and he jumped back turning very, VERY red.

He could only studded incoherent apologies while Kiba gave out of groan from the lack of contact. "Uhhh g-g-g-gomen K-k-kiba." Kiba was frowning; he had really been enjoying that. But Naruto didn't realize that that was why he was frowning and continued to apologize. That is until Akamaru bit Naruto on the ass and caused him to yelp in pain.

"Serves you right" the brunet scowled. Naruto was looking at the ground waiting for the rejection, to be disowned by the only other person that said they liked him in a romantic kind of way. _'Wait... he likes me though. Well maybe not after I practically molested him'_ thought the blond. "I was really enjoying that!" This made the blond look up in surprise. Kiba was pouting now, no longer scowling, and he just seemed put out.

"Wha...?"

"I said, and I quote myself here, 'I was really enjoying that.' Remember I _like_ you and told you to do it. So drop that expression and get yo hands in gear and on my rear." the Dog-nin said with mock-anger in his voice pointing at his ass.

Naruto just stood there in silence for a moment while the whole ordeal sunk in. Eventually Naruto's face was able to return to normal from its 'WTF just happened' look and the two made their way to the Hokage Mansion to get a mission when other people started to walk around the village.

-

"SHUT UP BRAT!!!" Tsunande boomed. Naruto had yet again pissed her off with his complaining about getting a C-rank mission. "Just take the damned mission and be done with it!"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kiba bowed "Come on Naruto, Ino, we should get going." Ino had been there when the two arrived and had been paired up with them for this mission.

The four, don't forget Akamaru, made their way to the gate after some more arguing with the Fifth. The mission was simple enough. Escort some heir to some powerful clan to Konoha. They might have to fight off some bandits, but those guys would be no problem for Ninja. So the biggest problem here would be the attitude of their target. Those who come from rich or powerful clans tend to have superiority complexes (*cough* Sasuke *cough*). With the exception of a few (*cough* Kiba *cough*).

-

The sun had started to set for the day. It had cast orange, red and purple light across the dusk sky. The four decided to turn if for the night. They had made it about half-way to their destination and were going to finish in the morning. Apart from the small bits of instruction here and there, they kept pretty quiet, this was odd as the three humans all _loved_ to talk. For Naruto and Kiba it just that they didn't want to say or do anything to tip off Ino about their growing relationship. Akamaru couldn't speak Japanese very well yet. And Ino just felt awkward. She had had a bit of a crush on Kiba and she wanted him to notice her and ask her out. But the boy had been ignoring and disregarding all of her advances.

As per her awkwardness around Naruto, well she felt guilty more than anything. She had grown to respect the boy and see him as a good and reliable friend. They had gotten real close when he was with Sakura too. The three would spend a lot of time together. But then Ino had to go and mess that up.

Sakura had come to Ino with a problem one day and she wanted Ino's advice. Sakura said that she had been thinking about her previous crush on the Uchiha a lot whenever she was with Naruto. She said that she was worried that when Sasuke came back that she would fall in love with him again and become unfaithful to Naruto. This shocked Ino to say the least; Sakura was ready to kill Sasuke after the Pain invasion, and nearly did. But now she was falling for him, again.

And the only thing that Ino could think of that would be the least painful for Naruto was for Sakura to break off the relationship then before she became unfaithful. Naruto would never trust Sakura if she cheated of him and it would be one of the most painful things if Sakura broke up with him just to go after Sasuke the next day.

So when Ino got the mission with Kiba and Naruto she had to do many things. First; Get Kiba to get with her. Second; repay Naruto for what she did. But both things would be difficult. Kiba seemed oblivious to her flirting. Didn't seem to even see anything when she flaunted her cleavage around him, or notice when she put on a special perfume that she got from the Inuzuka Clan, one that was supposed to be very alluring to the dog-nins there. And the only thing that she could get Naruto to repay him would be a faithful lover. You see her problem here. But right now the world was being consumed in the dark of the night and Ino was exhausted from their trek and needed to sleep. So repayment would have to wait for the morning.

-

Dawn had come. It threw its colours of red and gold across the morning sky, starting feint but growing evermore brilliant, dazzling the eyes of the 17-year olds. Ino and Kiba had never really watched the sun rise and if it weren't for Naruto they wouldn't have seen it this morning. Naruto took on the final watch for this reason, he wanted to watch the sunrise as he did every morning and he woke Kiba and Ino to watch it with him. They resisted at first but their complaints were quickly quelled by the sun.

After they ate the three packed up and left for their destination again. It was less than a day away and they wanted to get it over with. Expecting the worst from the kid they were to guard.

-

"These are the guys that are supposed to guard me?" Yep this was going to be hell. This guy, off the bat, questioned his ninja guards. What was he expecting, a royal fleet? _'Probably was actually. Uhgg, some of these guys can really get on my nerves'_ thought Kiba. He was an heir to a powerful clan, but you don't see him condescending people, well not anymore. After he developed his crush on Naruto he wanted to get the blond to notice him. That backfired of course since the dunce kept arguing with him. So in turn he argued back, but eh, it was attention and he wasn't going to denounce it.

"And what do you mean by that?!" yelled Naruto. _'Kuso, here we go again'_

"Well the words 'Heir' and 'powerful clan' tend to make people send more of an official message." he replied gesturing his hand as if cutting out the word of a sentence. "As in, 'we want your best and brightest', not your average everyday ninja folk"

"What says we're every day?!" This time Ino spoke. Ino was also an heir from a pretty renowned clan... This could get ugly actually.

"Are you guys Jounin level yet?" He was smiling. The bastard was smiling. He was just asking for it now. But if the ninja's hurt him, they would be reduced back down to genin level. And that would be very bad. Especially for Naruto; he just got out of that tier a few months before.

"No"

"Thought so, well let's get going. I don't want to be here all day." He was getting very chipper, it was somewhat scary. He was all over the map with his moods and thoughts. He turned to the guards that escorted him to the edge of the village and dismissed them. They didn't budge though. "I said that you can leave now."

"We're sorry E-teru-sama but your mother ordered us to stay with you until you got to the village."

"And I'm ordering you to go back" he said as he got very annoyed. "The ninja's here will be perfectly capable of getting me there safely. And if they don't then my mother will execute them." Naruto, Kiba and Ino were flabbergasted. Not only was this _E-teru_, back talking his guards but the four were in danger of getting killed by his mother for his death. They needed a scapegoat and fast.

"If your mother ordered them to stay with you then maybe you should let them?" Kiba said. E-teru stiffed at this he turned his head and gave the brunet a glare that caused Kiba and Akamaru to jump behind Naruto and Ino.

"See even your ninja guard agrees with me" the boy shifted his glare to the guard that spoke. They all started to back away from the boy and when he jumped forward a bit they ran for their lives.

"Good their gone" He turned and was smiling again. But he was met with wide eyed stares. "What, can't an heir to a clan be fun? And if you say no, well than you guys are just hypocrites" he said pointing at them. They continued to stare at him even more wide eyed now. "Stop staring at me like that!"

"Sorry but, well..."

"You were expecting me to be a snob and a jerk?" they all nodded. "Well I'm not, my mother is just far to overprotective sometimes. I'm a perfectly capable Ninja myself _and_ I have the strongest Takagan in my family. But NOOOO, i have to have Ninja guards to safeguard my eyes." he scowled.

"Takagan?" Ino asked.

"Ya, it's my bloodline limit. It's so strong that it's always partially active." He pointed at his eyes and, indeed there was a swirl pattern in them (see profile for link to what it basically looks like). "I can see even the slightest movement that is made, even the pulse on your neck and wrists, kind of like a super strong Sharinngan minus the ability to see chakra and genjutsu. I can even see things magnified and can copy just about any physical movement I see. It's why it's called Takagan or 'Falcon-eye'"(I have no idea if that is correct, I just used 'Taka' or falcon and added 'gan' like in the other eye base bloodline limits).

"Interesting, well let's get going then then"

* * *

E-teru will pop up periodically in the story from now on, it's still about Kiba and Naruto, but his eye's will come in handy later.


End file.
